Digimon 2023: Side Story
by Ariadna
Summary: después de tanto tiempo, una actualización. el turno de Yamato, y la historia de su matrimonio mientras espera a ver que pasa en casa de Joe...
1. Mi hija

mi hija ****

DIGIMON 2023

Side story

__

Por Ariadna

****

MI HIJA

Entré en el departamento rápidamente. Los niños habían partido hace un par de horas a su nueva aventura en el Digimundo, aventura que aún no sabían de qué se trataba, ni ellos ni nosotros, sus padres.

Mis cuatro hijos fueron llamados como niños elegidos, los CUATRO. ¿Cuántas posibilidades había realmente de que eso pasara? Yolei tenía tres hermanos más, pero sólo ella fue elegida, lo mismo con Joe. Tai y Kari y Matt y TK fueron elegidos todos, pero eran sólo dos hermanos, y todos sus padres fueron niños elegidos…por lo que me vuelvo a preguntar, ¿cuántas posibilidades había de que todos mis hijos fueran escogidos, siendo que ninguno de ellos es realmente MI hijo?

Entré a mi pieza por lo que había venido, ropa. Ya sabía que esta travesía duraría muchos días, y el tiempo del Digimundo era ahora igual al de la Tierra, por lo que habíamos decidido pasar las noches en casa de Joe, donde todo había iniciado.

Cuando adopté a esos niños fue porque no tenían a nadie, porque les daría cariño, porque les daría seguridad. ¿Es que acaso fue eso? ¿Qué si no se hubiesen quedado conmigo no estarían en otro mundo ahora, enfrentándose a "quien sabe qué" peligros?

Alex estaría de todas maneras, para remplazar a Michael, y puede que Conny también, ya que conmigo o no, Ken fue quien la salvó de ese asalto. Joshua… no sé, fue Wallace quien lo encontró, no yo, fue Wallace el que donó sangre para su accidente, no yo… Pero, ¿y Sae? Nunca tuve motivos particulares para adoptarla, aún es un misterio el porqué esos ojos me parecen tan familiares, esos profundos ojos negros…

Al sacar un par de cosas del cajón di con una foto de algún tiempo atrás, cuando con los niños fuimos a visitar a Wallace a Norteamérica. 

Joshua quiere mucho a Wallace, eso lo hizo portador de su emblema. Él, a pesar de todo, no a perdido la fe en la gente. Suele ser un tipo rudo, por no hablar de sus sentimientos muy seguido, pero yo sé casi siempre lo que está pasando por su cabeza, es muy simple, y sé que al ser el mayor de los cuatro se ocupará de que a los demás no les pase nada, pero aún así…

Alex también es así, pero suele ser más abierto con la gente que Joshua. Es curioso como quedó emparejado con la hija de Mimi y Joe, logrando con la hija lo que su padre no logró con la madre. Pensar que a él es al que más conozco… y que su historia es la más parecida a la mía… Michael, Sarah, espero que estén orgullosos de lo que se ha convertido su hijo ahora, y espero que lo protejan estando en el Digimundo…

Espero que protejan a Conny también, esa niña es tan dulce… se merece portar el emblema de la Bondad mejor que nadie, siempre se preocupa de que todos estemos bien, no solo física sino que mentalmente también, es un gran logro. Me hubiese gustado conocer a sus padres, para poder hablarle de ellos, aunque ella jamás pregunta por ellos, diciendo que su único padre soy yo…

Lo mismo dice Sae, pero ella para mí es un misterio, y es un misterio también el que sea la portadora del emblema del Conocimiento, cuando no se parece a mí en lo absoluto, claro está, si no soy su padre…

Escuché el timbre, ¿quién puede ser a estas horas? No es que fuese tarde pero si un mal momento, estaba demasiado preocupado como para atender a nadie.

Fui a abrir de todas maneras… 

Delante mío se encontraba una mujer de ondulado, largo y oscuro cabello negro, y unos hermosos ojos amarillos, la mujer tenía mi misma edad… y a pesar de tiempo y de las circunstancias, la reconocí de inmediato.

-Akari…

La misma, la misma mujer de la que me enamoré cuando llegué a América, mi compañera de estudio y trabajo, mi mejor amiga, mi deseo y mi tristeza, Akari Mizuno.

-¿Koushiro? – ella también me reconoció, pero al parecer esa no era su intención. - ¿tú vives aquí?

-desde hace una semana, ¿qué haces aquí, Akari?

Ella bajó la vista, noté como sus ojos habían perdido el brillo con el pasar de los años. No era la misma Akari que yo conocí, o por lo menos, no la Akari de la que yo me enamoré.

-¿puedo pasar? – me pidió.

Asentí y luego de cerrar la puerta le indiqué que se sentara. Un momento de silencio pasó antes de que alguno de los dos se decidiera a hablar.

-¿cómo fue que me encontraste? – le pregunté. Sabía que yo era fácil de encontrar en una guía telefónica, pero era sólo si sabías en que parte del mundo vivía, y cuando ella me dejó yo aún estaba en Estados Unidos.

-¿Cómo están Alexander y Wallace? – me preguntó a su vez, se notaba que no quería responder a mis preguntas.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué es lo que había venido a hacer aquí?

-ellos están bien, Wallace aún vive en Nueva York, pero con Alex y los demás nos mudamos acá hace poco.

-¿los demás?

Yo no quise responder, era ella la que debía hablar.

-Akari… me gustaría saber que es lo que haces aquí. – dije al fin.

-me gustaría saber eso a mí también. – murmuró ella.

¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

-… ¿por casualidad… no vivirá aquí también una niña llamada Sae?

Me sorprendí, ¿cómo es que la conocía?

-si, así es, es mi hija.

Al parecer le di una sorpresa de muerte, su cara mostraba espanto puro… 

-la adopté. – agregué, no sé porque, pero creí que debía hacerlo.

Su cara no cambió, tal vez un poco, pero no fue hasta que le ofrecí un vaso de agua que volvió a relajarse.

-gracias… - tomó el vaso y jugó con él un poco antes de tomarse su contenido.

No dije nada, pero miles de preguntas invadían mi cabeza en ese momento.

-¿y… cómo es ella? Digo, ¿es una buena chica? – la voz le temblaba al hablar, por lo que pude notar.

-Akari… ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

-yo… - unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro y le impidieron continuar.

No me gustaba a lo que estaba llevando esto.

-lo siento Akari, pero no logro imaginarme porque la chica que se fue de mi lado hace tanto tiempo jurando no volver a verme ahora aparece en la puerta de mi casa.

-soy yo… la que lo siente, Koushiro… ¡no sabes cuanto lo siento!

Se abalanzó contra mí abrazándome y llorando sobre mi hombro, tal y como la primera vez que nos besamos, hace ya más de diez años atrás. No me gustó la idea de recordar eso ahora.

-Akari, yo… 

-no, no entiendes, ¡tienes que disculparme! ¡Lo que hice no tiene perdón!

Se estaba volviendo un poco histérica, por lo que la separé de mí. 

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-es que… cometí muchos errores…

-y uno de ellos es haber sido mi novia, ¿no? – terminé la frase por ella, aún recordando sus palabras el día que rompimos.

-no, amarte a ti fue lo único que hice bien, ¡todo lo demás fue un desastre!

-¡explícate, por favor! – insistí.

-…cuando te dejé no sólo fue por no querer comprometerme a cuidar del hijo de Sarah y Michael, sino que también… - tomó una pausa. – yo te engañaba, Koushiro, te engañaba con el estúpido de Simon…

-lo sé.

-¿lo sabías? – no parecía del todo sorprendida al preguntar.

-Sarah me contó un par de días antes del parto, ella me dijo que rompiera contigo, pero no quise.

-¿por qué?

-porque te amaba, por eso, te perdonaría lo que fuera…

-tonto… - me dijo en un murmullo. – hay cosas que no se perdonan nunca… si me devolví a Japón fue porque estaba embarazada, Koushiro…

-¡¿qué?! – salté de mi asiento. - ¿embarazada de ese imbécil?

-eso creí… Koushiro, perdóname, yo… creí que era de Simon, pero… pero cuando nació comprobé mi error, ese bebé era tu hijo…

No pude decir nada, al anunciar eso último me miró a los ojos para que viera que no estaba mintiendo, ¿por qué me decía eso ahora? ¡¿Por qué ahora?!

-no sabía que hacer, ya habían pasado casi un año desde que te había dejado, no me atrevía a volver y decirte todo… aunque fueras el padre… y tampoco me atreví a ser madre. Tenía terror a ser madre. Y aunque sé que pensarás que es lo peor que pude haber hecho, di al bebé en adopción.

-¡¿cómo pudiste?! – exclamé, más enojado incluso que para la muerte de Michael. - ¡¿cómo… cómo tú…?! – las palabras no salían de mi boca, el impacto fue demasiado fuerte...

Tenía un hijo… ¡y no tenía ni idea de donde estaba!

-sabía que reaccionarias así… discúlpame, lo siento tanto… - lo repetía tantas veces que ya esa frase había perdido su completo sentido para mi.

Ahora todo se veía nublado.

-¿cómo se llama?

-¿huh?

-al menos debes haberle colocado un nombre, ¿no? ¿Cómo se llama?

-es eso a lo que iba, Koushiro… pensé que con el tiempo podría salir adelante, pero no fue así, por lo que quise ver como estaba ella…

-¿ella?

-fue una niña. Busqué en el orfanato pero ya la habían trasladado de ahí, seguí buscando hasta que en un orfanato me dijeron que la habían dado en adopción. Otra parte de mí murió ese día, ya que ella ahora tenía otra familia… no supe que hacer por un tiempo, pero pedí su dirección, y de esa dirección me dieron otra, ésta…

-¿qué quieres decir?

-no creí encontrarte aquí, Koushiro, no vine aquí buscándote a ti…

Mi corazón iba a mil por hora, demasiadas revelaciones en muy poco tiempo, ¿qué es lo que diría ahora?

-su nombre es Sae.

-¿qué?

-tú me preguntaste por su nombre, su nombre es Sae.

¿Sae? ¿MI Sae?

-¿cómo…?

-dijiste que una niña llamada Sae vivía aquí, ¿no? Pues si la información es correcta, ella es mi hija, tu hija…

-Sae… mi hija…

-el destino parece haber hecho un mejor trabajo que yo, ¿no es así? – ella tomó la fotografía que aún tenía en mis manos y la miró con melancolía. – es ella, ¿no es así? Tiene tus mismos ojos negros…

Mis ojos… ¡mis ojos! Eso fue… después de todo, ¡esa fue la razón por la que la adopté, porque sus ojos me eran familiares! ¡Son mis ojos!

-¿por qué la buscabas? ¿Acaso querías llevártela? – mis ojos estaban llenos de energía, pero me mantenía frío ante Akari.

-no, no podría llevármela… sólo… sólo… quería saber que ella estaba bien, ¿está bien?

-si, ha estado viviendo conmigo por seis años ya.

-y no tenías idea de que era tu hija… que irónico… - de pronto se puso de pie. – bueno, me voy.

-¿cómo que te vas? – una parte de mí quería que se fuera, pero aún no entendía sus intenciones.

-todos estos años sufrí lo que merecía, y me torturé porque no había manera de que Sae o tú me perdonaran, pero ahora se tienen el uno al otro, y con eso podré dormir tranquila.

-¡pero yo no! ¡Ella es tu hija! ¡No puedes abandonarla de nuevo!

-Koushiro… ella es TU hija, dejó de ser la mía en el momento en que se volvió tuya, tal vez cuando entré por esa puerta creí tener la fuerza suficiente para verla nuevamente pero no es así, no sabiendo que ella te tiene a ti. Koushiro, por favor, sé que debería pedir esto pero, por favor, no le digas quien es su madre…

Asentí levemente, sabía a lo que se refería Akari, no me gustaba la idea en lo más mínimo, pero hacerle saber a Sae todo eso…

Sae…

Cerré los ojos por un momento, para poder pensar con claridad.

-Akari, yo…

Cuando abrí los ojos para decir algo más ella ya no estaba ahí, Akari se había ido de mi vida, de nuevo…

Pero tenía otras cosas de que ocuparme ahora, o tal vez las mismas… sentí pena por Akari, aún no sé en que momento ella cambió, para mal… ¿Habré sido yo el que la cambió? ¿Acaso fue el ambiente? No lo sé… pero ahora, Sae…

Tomé nuevamente la fotografía. Todos estos años… y yo sin saberlo… todos estos años reflejándome en sus ojos negros… y yo sin saberlo… 

¿Cómo se lo diría ahora?

Un momento, ¡no podía! No podía decirle que era mi hija sin decirle como me enteré y quien es su madre. No podía…

Nuestra relación cambiaría, yo no quiero eso… y mi relación y su relación con Conny, Joshua y Alex cambiaría también…

Pero no puedo mentirle, a ninguno de ellos, hice la promesa de no hacerlo, ¡tenía que cumplir!

¿O me volvería como mis padres? ¿Esconderé la verdad y dejaré que se enteren a escondidas?

No… 

No…

No…

No…

****

¡NO!

¡No puedo decirles pero no puedo no decirles!

Este día no existió, este momento no existió. Yo vine acá por ropa y luego volvería a la casa de Joe y Mimi, con los demás.

Eso, si me convencía de eso nada pasaría, Sae no es mi hija biológica, es adoptada, como Conima, Joshua y Alexander, ella es adoptada… sin rastros de historial familiar, tal y como la encontré.

¡No pienses, Izumi! ¡No pienses!

Solo olvida…

Tal vez un día recuerde esto, pero no ahora, no ahora.

Sae no es mi hija, es adoptada.

Es mi hija adoptada.

Nada más.

Nada… más….

**__**

FIN

****

Notas:

Wow! Me he quedado sin palabras hasta yo misma…

Tal vez creen que es demasiada coincidencia, pero lo que pasa es que para las siguientes generaciones quería que la sangre de Izzy también estuviera ahí ^_^

Más explicaciones no daré, el tema no será tocado de nuevo. Los siguientes capítulos pertenecen a los otros elegidos ^_~

Koushirou y los otros elegidos pertenecen a la Toei; Akari, Joshua, Alexander, Conima, Sae y los demás son míos!


	2. I'm sorry...

****

DIGIMON 2023

Side story

__

Por Ariadna

****

I'M SORRY…

Bip.

Bip.

Bip…

El ruido… ¿qué es ese sonido?

Oscuridad… 

No puedo ver nada, está todo negro…

Bip.

Bip.

Bip…

El sonido continúa, se vuelve molesto…

¿Dónde estoy?

Bip…

Bip bip bip…

Se acelera, el ruido va más rápido… ¿qué pasa?…

-He's waking up!

-Thank God…

Voces… conozco esas voces… 

Finalmente abro los ojos.

La oscuridad se va, viene la luz… 

Demasiada luz…

-Michael! Michael, can you hear me?

¿Qué?… Sa… 

-…Sarah?

Escucho un grito ahogado de alegría. 

La luz se esparce un poco, comienzo a distinguir los colores…

Y finalmente la veo. Ella está ahí, a mi lado, su cabellera rubia pegada a la frente debido al sudor del cansancio, sus ojos pardos mirandome intensamente, su estómago gigante debido a su embarazo…

Me sonríe, pero está llorando… ¿por qué?

-Akari, go for the Doctor! Tell him that Michael woke up!

Logro distinguir la cara angustiada de Akari saliendo del extraño cuarto… siempre ha sido una mujer de muchos temores, ¿pero por qué tiene miedo ahora?

Un color rojo llama mi atención… Izzy también está aquí…

-Do you remember what happened to you, Michael?

¿Que qué me pasó? Cierro mis ojos por un momento… y recuerdo… del impacto los abro de inmediato de nuevo… claro que recuerdo ahora…

-You were in a car accident, it was hours ago… 

Recuerdo… recuerdo ir en el auto… con Wallace… íbamos camino a San Francisco, de vuelta a San Francisco… y luego, un camión se atravesó en la carretera… todo se volvió negro… yo estoy aquí ahora, pero Wallace…

Izzy parece notar mi preocupación, porque agrega:

-Wallace is OK. He has a contusion, but nothing more. You took all the bad part…

¿Es por eso que no siento mi cuerpo?, ¿Solo dolor? 

¿Salí tan mal del accidente?

-I'm… I'm sorry…

-Don't be! – exclamó Sarah, aún llorando. – It was the other driver's fault!! 

-you saved Wallace's life giving yours… - dijo Izzy, con un dejo de tristeza…

¿Acaso tan mal estoy? ¿No sobreviviré?

Es una suerte que Wallace esté bien, pero… si muero… ¿qué pasará con Sarah? ¿Con el bebé? Mi padre, mis amigos… ¡No puedo dejarlos! 

¡¡No así!!

-you are going to be just fine. The doctor will fix you up, don't worry honey…

Sarah me leyó la mente… pero si estaré bien, ¿por qué sigue llorando?

No me gusta esta sensación… esta sensación de abandono, de tantas cosas que quedaron por hacer y no podré hacer nunca. 

¡Demonios! ¡Quería volver a ver a Betamon una vez más! ¡Quería tener otra aventura! ¡Quería comunicarme con Mimi y declararle ese amor olvidado! ¡Quería que ella y los demás chicos de Japón conocieran a Sarah!, ¡¡A mi hijo!! Quería terminar la Universidad, buscar un trabajo, mantener a mi familia… 

Quería alcanzar a despedirme de todos…

-It's not fair… 

Izzy tiene razón. ¡No es justo! Ya no me queda nada… ¿era éste todo mi futuro?

La oscuridad me reclama. Me llama, exclama mi nombre…

-I'm… sorry… - vuelvo a murmurar.

-What? Michael, I told you, It wasn't your fault, the other driv…

-Not… about that… 

Se me agita la respiración… ¿dónde está el aire? ¿Por qué de repente no hay más? Mis pulmones se vacían…

-I am sorry… I'm …living you… like this…

La cara de Sarah se volvió pálida… yo había asumido que no podía continuar… y eso a ella la había hecho chocar con la realidad…

-plea… please, Izz… take care… care of… Sarah… OK?

Él asintió. Se veía devastado, no sabía que tanto más podría lograr sostenerse a sí mismo…

Un poco más, solo un poco más…

-Sa… rah…

-no, please, honey… no…

-I always… loved you, you know? – traté de sonreír.

-yeah, I know… I loved you too… 

-I'm really sorry…

-I am too…

Ella sonríe de nuevo. Sus lágrimas no dejan de caer… pero sé que romperá en llanto profundo una vez que realmente me haya ido y no pueda escucharla…

Irme… tendré que irme… quiéralo o no…

Todo se ve borroso de nuevo… no me gusta esta sensación… no me gusta la idea de morir así, sabiendo que moriré, que no me queda otra opción, que hay un niño que aún no llega a este mundo y que no llegué a conocerlo por un estúpido accidente… que se enfrentará al mundo sin mí… 

Porque de pronto, otra sensación se apodera de mí… que Sarah estará a mi lado luego… entonces ese niño no nacido quedará solo, desprotegido, por mi culpa… por el destino…

La oscuridad vuelve… y ya no puedo hacer nada…

Más que unirme a ella…

Bip.

Bip.

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii………………………………………………………………………….

**__**

FIN

****

Notas:

Ok, mis disculpas por la mezcla en inglés, pero en serio, se me metió en la cabeza pensarlo así y bueno, no me quedó de otra manera. En realidad lo siento, ¡¡no lo pude evitar!! Así es mi forma de escribir, o escribo en español o lo hago en un intento de inglés, no me gusta traducir… (Ok, eso estuvo mal dicho, ya que estudio traducción, pero ni modo).

Y bueno, sobre la trama… me da cierta pena, cuando me decidí por matar a Michael fue porque no conocía mucho al personaje y no quería hacerlo interactuar con los demás por eso, pero ahora que lo conozco y me cae bien… um, me sentí mal por hacerle eso. 

Ok, espero no demorarme tanto con el resto de las historias…


	3. Tiempo para el amor

****

DIGIMON 2023

Side story

__

Por Ariadna

****

TIEMPO PARA EL AMOR

_ ¡No digas tonterías, Yamato! _

-no miento.

_¿Me estás diciendo que ni nuestros hijos ni tú volverán a casa por unos días porque los niños fueron tragados por una computadora y tú te quedarás en la casa de tus amigos tratando de averiguar la forma de ayudarlos?_

-eso fue exactamente lo que dije.

_¡¿Y esperas que te crea?!_

-no tienes porqué gritarme, Sakura. Yo te conté sobre esto hace mucho tiempo atrás y dijiste que me creías. 

_Yamato, por favor. Eso fue en nuestros años de escuela, cuando éramos novios. Pensé que bromeabas, ¡jamás volviste a mencionar el tema! _

-porque no me gustaba hablar de ello… - ya no daba más, tenía que colgar antes de que comenzara a gritarle de vuelta. – me da igual lo que pienses, yo ya te avisé…

_¡Son MIS hijos también! La mayor parte del año además, ¡porque tú nunca estás en casa! No vengas a decirme todo eso y esperar que no me preocupe… _

Suspiré. Odio que saque el tema "nunca estás en casa" en momentos como este…

Giré mi vista al resto del grupo. La mayoría estaba metido en su propio asunto, pero Jun y Taichi no paraban de mirarme… se me notaba bastante mi mal humor. 

_Estarás con esa mujer también, ¿no es así?_

-¿eh? - Volví a mi conversación telefónica. – ¿a que te refieres?

_¡Lo sabes muy bien! Esa… ¡esa Motomiya! _

Me irrité aún más.

-¿hasta cuando seguirás con lo mismo, Sakura? Argh, ¡no se puede hablar contigo!

Colgué.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza. Maldita sea, ¿por qué todo tenía que terminar así con ella?… ¡esos celos desquiciados!

No lo soporté más y salí al jardín. No quería seguir viendo las caras preocupadas de Tai y Jun.

Un cigarrillo… necesito un cigarrillo…

Me palmeo los bolsillos para ver si aún tengo alguno por ahí… hasta una mano me ofrece un poco de mi vicio.

Miro hacia arriba y veo a Joe, sosteniendo otro cigarro en su boca.

-gracias. – murmuré.

-de nada, se ve que lo necesitas…

Me prestó su encendedor y desvió su mirada al cielo. 

-Dios, y yo que había prometido dejarlo… - dije, mientras llevaba el filtro a mi boca.

-deberías. – me aseguró Joe. – le hace mal a tu garganta, y tú eres cantante…

-je, mira quien habla, ¿qué clase de ejemplo es ese de parte de un doctor?

Él sonríe. Yo también. Estabamos nerviosos y lo sabíamos.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, tal vez esperando que se nos agotara el tabaco antes de ponernos a conversar. Queríamos calmarnos un poco…

-dime, Joe… - no pude soportar el silencio. - ¿qué piensas de todo esto?

-¿qué crees? Sólo fumo cuando estoy preocupado…

-cierto. Pero… ellos estarán bien, ¿no?

-eso creo… pero en realidad, cada aventura nuestra fue distinta en el Digimundo, no sé a lo que puedan enfrentarse ahora los niños…

-hum.

Kotomi y TK… mis hijos, los niños elegidos. Tenía confianza en ellos, pero de todas maneras… tal vez esa conversación con Sakurako fue lo que me dejó mal…

-te escuché al teléfono. – me dijo mi amigo.

-Sakura está furiosa, cree que rapté a los niños y que huiré con ellos lejos de ella.

-no estaría mal…

-no bromees, hombre.

-pero en serio, Matt. ¿Cuándo piensas terminar esa relación?

Callé. No quería hablar de eso. No quería oír de la palabra divorcio. Yo amé a Sakurako en algún momento, no quería pensar en que es la misma historia que la de mis padres, no era justo… no podía hacerle eso a Kotomi y a Takashi…

Joe dejó caer un resto de colilla mientras giraba sus ojos. Me ponía imposible cada vez que mis amigos me planteaban el tema.

-esa relación que tienen ustedes no es amor y le está haciendo mal a tus hijos, Matt, no los ayudas con quedarte callado y no hacer nada.

-¿qué tanto puedes saber tú de eso? – repliqué de mala gana. – has tenido un matrimonio feliz desde el comienzo, ¿qué tanto crees saber de cómo me siento con esa experiencia?

-no te enojes conmigo, Matt. – Joe me miró serio. – si te lo digo es porque TU hija a hablado con MIS hijos al respecto.

Me sorprendí al oír eso.

-¿qué? Kotomi…

-tanto Nami como Naota me han dicho que Kotomi ya no soporta sus peleas. Estoy seguro que Takashi siente lo mismo.

-pero, pero pensé que…

-¿qué no se darían cuenta? Por favor Matt, tú pasaste por esto cuando eras pequeño. ¿No recuerdas los gritos y las discusiones de tus padres todavía? 

Mierda… no podía responder a eso, era cierto… pero aún así mantenía la esperanza de que…

-pasar la mitad del año fuera de tu casa no te ayudará a controlar la situación.

-lo sé…

-¿y entonces?

Pasé mi mano por mi cabello, en un gesto enrabiado.

-¡que sé yo! Creí estar seguro que la amaba… pero ahora, solo pienso en buscar ese amor perdido… ¿adonde se fue?

-¿estás seguro de que estaba ahí en primer lugar?

-¿sinceramente? Ya no lo sé…

-a eso me refiero… - Joe aspiró por última vez y se acabó su cigarrillo. – creo que entraré. Mimi debe estar buscándome y si me descubre aquí afuera comenzará con su sermón sobre 'no fumar' de nuevo…

-bueno, al menos Sakura no me molesta con eso… nos impusimos el vicio mutuamente…

Él asintió, dándome una última sonrisa antes de volver a la casa. 

Sakura… ¿dónde se fue el amor?

Tal vez Joe tiene razón, y en verdad, el amor nunca estuvo ahí… pero… ¿qué me llevó a casarme con ella entonces? A mantener un noviazgo de cinco años en la escuela y terminar en matrimonio…

__

~ Flash Back ~

-hey, ¿oyeron? ¡Joe le propuso matrimonio a Mimi!

-¿¿qué??

-¿Y eso cuando fue?

-ayer por la tarde. ¡Mimi no se lo podía creer! Aunque yo lo encuentro bastante obvio, ¿no? digo, llevan cinco años de novios…

-¿cinco años? ¿Eso no es lo que tú y Sakurako llevan saliendo, Matt?

-ya sabes, Matt, ¡llegó tu hora también!

*******

-ah, ¡una casa de novia! Que bonito…

-no sabía que te gustaban esas cosas…

-¡claro, es el sueño de toda chica normal! 

-¿tanto así?

-¡por supuesto! Y como ya salí de la escuela, puede que sea mi hora, y la tuya…

*******

-Matt… ¿cómo van las cosas entre tu novia y tú?

-bien, ¿por qué?

-nada, digo… es tú primera novia oficial y llevan casi seis años, me parece algo grande, deben quererse mucho.

-um, claro…

-¿y que pasará en el futuro?

-¿a que te refieres?

-no sé… todos tus amigos parecen tener muy claro su futuro, es hora que tú decidas también…

*******

-¿me amas?

-¿por qué preguntas eso?

-no lo sé… a veces te siento distante, Matt, me duele…

-perdón.

-no tienes que disculparte, sólo… bueno, no importa. Te quiero así como eres. Además, no sería una buena pareja si no supiera soportarte, ne?

-jaja, eso suena tonto.

-¿quieres que sea exigente cuando nos casemos entonces?

-¿"cuando nos casemos"?

-bueno, si… después de tanto tiempo… y si todo funciona bien, ¿por qué no?

-um… si, creo… creo que es hora…

__

~ Fin del Flash Back ~

uh… viendolo así, me dejé llevar… 

¡Que tonto! ¡Obligarme a pensar en lo que los demás pensaban! Al final, todo salió mal… tener una sola idea de pareja toda tu vida muchas veces no resulta. Joe y Mimi son la excepción, pero ni siquiera los demás se acercaron sentimentalmente hasta ser mucho mayores y más maduros. TK y Kari, Tai y Sora, Yolei y Ken… 

Fui demasiado inmaduro, y luego fue demasiado tarde. Kotomi nació… y la farsa comenzó. 

Se necesita tiempo para el amor, ¡y esos años de noviazgo no fueron nada! 

¿Cómo creía que podía formar un hogar con alguien sólo porque disfrutaba de la misma música que yo? Se necesitaba más, y no me di cuenta…

Caí en el mismo círculo vicioso que llevaron mis padres por años…

Y ahora mis hijos están en problemas.

Me pregunto que diablos haré cuando el asunto del Digimundo termine… ¿continuaré la farsa, o me transformaré en mis padres?

Argh, la vida es demasiado complicada…

Por ahora, eso sí, debo concentrarme en el presente. Da igual lo que pase después, mientras mis hijos estén bien. Es todo lo que me queda… necesito que estén bien. 

Creo que dejaré mi carrera. Mis hijos me necesitan y yo necesito a mis hijos. No puedo escapar de Sakura por siempre… 

Por Kotori y Takashi, tengo que darles mi tiempo, tienen que saber que los amo. De eso estoy seguro, no de los que siento por mi esposa, sino de lo que siempre he sentido por ellos. 

Que regresen sanos y salvos, por favor. Los estaré esperando…

**__**

FIN

****

Notas:

Um, demasiado tiempo dejando este fic pendiente… trataré de ponerme las pilas en estas "seudo vacaciones" que tengo estos días… ¬¬U a ver el desastre que pasa después a causa de ellas…

En cuanto a la historia de Yamato, no mucho que decir… se supone que esto se explica mejor en Digimon 2023 II y en la historia de Jun… y bueno, ¡ojalá que se decida por el divorcio! O al menos, que aprenda a enfrentar a su mujer… 

Y sobre los noviazgos adolescentes, no digo que sea imposible, pero es muy poco probable que alguien sea la misma persona a los 15 que a los 25 y a los 35. Por mucho que hayan pasado cinco o seis años juntos antes de casarse… Si hubiesen sido cinco años después de los veinte, o mejor, en los treinta, bien, esa edad no sufre tantos cambios. Pero a los 16 o 18, aún no defines bien tus gustos, en serio.

Yo no creo mucho en el matrimonio, pero bueno, si alguno de ustedes piensa casarse, que espere un poco, aproveche su libertad, y se lo tome con calma ^^.


End file.
